


Pacifism in a Warrior's Occupation

by tigereyes45



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pacifism, Tumblr idea that went around a while ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Aaarrrgghh!!! has been chosen as the trollhunter. Through his journey, he must learn to face the challenges of powerful enemies all while never throwing a punch. Draal and Vendel encourage him to put aside his values in order to perform the duty of trollhunter. It appears only Blinky believes he can be both trollhunter and pacifist. It begs the question to be answered, can he?





	1. Prologue

Aaarrrgghh!!! grabs Bular’s left arm as it tries to cut him with Bular’s sword. The gumm-gumm smiles cruelly as Aaarrrgghh!!! does nothing more than holding the arm there. Even after having the amulet for so long now, he still would not fight. Bular knows that, and as the dark troll brings his own face closer into Aaarrrgghh!!!’s the trollhunter realizes that the smile wasn’t due to his pacifism.

“His steadfast assuredness is a facade  Aaarrrgghh!!! !” Blinky shouts and Aaarrrgghh!!! smiles. Bular was not confident he could beat a pacifist Aaarrrgghh!!!. Blinky had already told him that Bular was angry that he hadn’t already.

Bular pushes Aaarrrgghh!!! away with his other hand. The large Kubera only slides a few inches away before stopping himself. He had survived so far without throwing a punch. He had made it this far. Blinky knew he could win. Bular was growing angrier, reckless. Aaarrrgghh!!! risks a glance over to the others. His hopes growing desperate as he watches Blinky be shoved onto the ground by the changling known as Strickler.

“Aaarrrgghh!!! Listen to me! You can wi-” Strickler punches Blinky cutting him off, and Aaarrrgghh!!! growls at the changling.

“Ah, so you do have some fight left in you. Good. If you won’t fight for yourself maybe you will fight to save him.” Bular looks back to Blinky and Strickler. Slowly he moves his fingers across his throat. Pointing to Angor Rot who held Draal by the throat with his creeper’s sun poisoned blade.

“Leave him alone!” Blinky orders as he tries to push himself back up. Strickler uses his body weight to hold the troll down.

“I am Draal, son of Kajingar, death does not frighten me,” Draal declares glaring at Bular. He gives Blinky a small smile before looking back to Aaarrrgghh!!! his face as solid, and neutral as the stone he will become.

Aaarrrgghh!!! Watches the younger troll prepare himself for the end. Guilt fills his hard chest. The only reason why they were here was because the amulet had chosen himself over Draal. A pacifist over the son of a fierce warrior.

Bular raises his hand and pauses Angor. “You could save him Aaarrrgghh!!! If you can defeat one of us then I will let your friend goes.” Bular looks smug as he makes the offer. “Give a real fight and they may even be able to get away. Or,” He steps back to give the trollhunter a clear view of the door. “You can run, we kill your friends and then we come for you.”

Aaarrrgghh!!! Doesn’t bother to even glance at the door as his head turns from Blinky and Draal towards Bular. He squeezes his hands into fists. After all the trianing they had done. All the help Blinky had given him so he wouldn’t have to lose control and now it was either Aaarrrgghh lives alone and holds fast to his belief or he fights and tries to save his friends. Even now he was lucky it was Bular he was dealing with instead of Gunmar himself.

“Take the door Aaarrrgghh!!! You won’t have another chance to escape!” Blinky words are fierce and caring. His feverish attempt to help the trollhunter make the easier decision. “This is your only chance to escape. Draal and I will follow.” Bular laughs as Strickler rolls his eyes. Even Angor Rot was smiling at Blinky now. He was courageous when Aaarrrgghh couldn’t even be. Even if what he spouts was lies, he took the words to heart. As he had always done with every one of Blinky’s words.

“Run already coward! Your choice is taking to long.” Draal stares at him with contempt.

Aaarrrgghh notices the sad look Blinky offered Draal. The same way he always looked towards the troll he had known as a whelp whenever he wasn’t looking. He almost wishes he could have that same connection with any of the trolls he had ever meant, but Aaarrrgghh!!! Doesn’t and maybe that was while he held so steadfastly to his ideals. Maybe that was the real reason he couldn’t fight because there would be nothing grounding him, and he would only fight and succumb to the need given by Gunmar.

He squeezes his hands over his heart and questions how it ever got this far. He should have died that first day.


	2. Finding Lost Objects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An amulet is found and unfortunately, that may mean everyone dies.

Aaarrrgghh!!!’s head twitches to the side a few times. Few enough for Blinky to notice. He watches curiously wondering if he was experiencing irritation to his head. He had not heard his companion ever complain of head pains before that were not the immediate result of him hitting it against something. Blinky looks back to his book determining that it must be a gnome he was hearing. The pest could be found everywhere throughout Trollmarket.

“Did you say Aaarrrgghh!!!’s name?”

Blinky pushes the book closer to his face.

“No Aaarrrgghh!!! I have not.” He answers simply growing more and more frustrated as he reads on.

When he finishes the chapter on the first civil war of Ities Blinky looks up to see Aaarrrgghh!!! was shaking his head. When he walks around in a circle and pokes at his head.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh-huh,” Aaarrrgghh!!! replies as he forces his body still. Blinky eyes him from disbelief. He looks his oldest companion up and down before returning to his work. He was currently scouring all of his books for evidence any weaknesses on Bular. So far the only one he had found was his blind spot and the recklessness of his childhood. Bular was still reckless but his power and mind well made up for it now. The son always chased the heels of his father. Even in the w  photos of the ancient texts.

Blinky squints his eyes out of frustration. As if the simple action could summon up a missing sentence or clue he had simply overlooked before. Despite the fact, he had been combing these books since their first arrival in Trollmarket. Kajingar was facing Bular every night he went above. Each time the fight lasting longer than the last. If Blinky could not help the troll hunter defeat him with these simple tasks of his then Kajingar may have to battle the lost son forever. It was moments like these, when the quiet of the library had lasted so long it feels overwhelming, that Blinky’s thoughts would sometimes drift. What if Kajingar had joined Gunmar when he had the chance? Would he think Draal as the fallen son then?

“AHHHH!” Blinky looks up just in time to see Aaarrrgghh’s head go through the back of one of his shelves.

“Aaarrrgghh!!! What are you doing?” He throws his books down on the table before placing two arms each on either side of the front of the shelf. 

“Sound won’t go away.” the giant troll pulls his head back through the hole. “Aaarrrgghh!!! was trying to plug ears. Then fell.” He admits looking down and away.

Blinky sighs before checking the time. It was almost dark again. Kajingar had yet to return. He looks back from the clock towards Aaarrrgghh!!!. He rounds the shelf before resting a hand on either side of Aaarrrgghh!!!’s shoulders. This finally gets the big guy to look back at him. Blinky smiles to show he wasn’t angry.

“Why don’t you go up top? Fresh air seems to be an excellent cure for humans. You can wait for Kajingar to come back.”

“Kajingar been gone long time.”

Blinky frowns. “I know, but we must have faith in Kajingar. He hasn’t failed to return to us once!” Blinky reminds him. He keeps the fact that it only takes one time for him not to for Kjingar to be gone forever, to himself.

Relunctly Aaarrrgghh!!! Agrees. Blinky watches him leave anxiously. For now, his thoughts were beginning to run wild on their own. Kajingar was taking his time to come back, and now Aaarrrgghh’s head was in pain. The clues were there, no matter how loose they were. The possible connection was evident to Blinky. For once as he places all of his books up, Blinky hopes his sneaky suspicion of his wasn’t true.

When he steps out of his library he finds most of trollmarket was in fact empty. It wasn’t uncommon for the trolls to retire to their homes when the sun above came out. It was rare for the market to ever be this empty. In fact, it was so clear that he spies Draal speaking with Bagdwella almost immediately upon stepping out. Quietly the scholarly troll takes the long way around the two going through the rode behind Bagdwella’s store.

When he arrives at the steps the door Aaarrrgghh had made was already closing. He takes a deep sigh before taking that first step. Each step felt heavier then the last as Blinky wishes his suspicions weren’t true. He was halfway up when the wall above shakes. A stone falling free from it. The sound of it hitting the top of the stairs causes Blinky to jump. He watches the rock fall down. Every time it lands the rock flies faster to the next step as if the laws of physics couldn’t even stop it. As it passes by his head something clicks inside Blinky’s brain.

He scrambles up the rest of the steps. At the top, he feels the wall shake this time. All six of his eyes staring at the entrance. If he were to make a door then whatever was outside it would get inside. If he didn’t then Aaarrrgghh!!! may not be able to get back in. As he considers the conundrum rocks shake free from the ceiling once more.

Blinky shakes as he pulls out the crystal. He begins a half circle on the wall, mentally preparing himself for whatever sight may wait for his eyes. When he was half-way done the portal opens completely. He has to jump out of the way to barely avoid being run down.

His eyes catch the sight of a green blur before the portal was once again shut tight. Blinkous wraps all four of his arms around his shoulders then. A sudden chill crawling down his back his eyes dart back and forth from the portal down the steps. His heart sinks deep in his chest as the realization sets in.

Blinky sighs heavily as he makes the trek back to his office. It felt long and drawn out even as he takes the straightest path through the heart of trollmarket. Every step felt heavier than the last. As he peers around the corner he saw a shelf knocked over. The books still safely laying inside the shelf as it had fallen backward. He would need to fix that, but for now Blinky walks past it.

His four arms tense as Blinky sees his fear come true. As if it pulled from the pages of the books themselves Aaarrrgghh!!! sits around a mess of torn books and pages. If he had torn them himself or they flew free as he ran to hide, Blinky could not know for sure. All he knew was that Aaarrrgghh!!! Needed him. As the giant troll turns his head to look back at the scholar, he realizes that training him would be his greatest challenge yet.

“Oh Aaarrrgghh!!! What have you done now?” Blinky asks, trying to keep his bottom lip from shaking.

Aaarrrgghh!!! Looks away and buries his head in his hands. The armor speaking volumes in a way he could not. Even if he had tried to explain with words he didn’t have to for Blinky to take note of his error. This was not his fault. The amulet chose who it wanted to. As it always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be sometime before I update any of my stories again. This is due to me going through the editorial process on a piece of original work for myself. I am doing that in the hopes of finding an agent to represent me and my work to publishing companies. Wish me luck!


End file.
